


Triptych

by yourdykeinshiningarmor



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Negotiations, Open Relationships, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic Welcome, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Mad Max: Fury Road, Post-Movie(s), Smut, Sparring, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdykeinshiningarmor/pseuds/yourdykeinshiningarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Toast is drawn to Furiosa like a moth to a flame. She doesn't go near, though, because she’s been burned before. Not by Furiosa, but by the animalistic tendencies of humanity. With each passing day in the new Citadel, Toast grow more comfortable in her skin, in what she wants with her body. She watches with curiosity as Furiosa and Max come closer together. A little part of her is sad but that’s ok; she’s not ready yet, and it’s not like she was ever going to tell Furiosa anyway.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>a.k.a Toast, Furiosa, and Max have a threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fadagaski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadagaski/gifts), [battle_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_cat/gifts).



> This is my shameless excuse for threeway smut inspired by [fadagaski's](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5303723/chapters/12244370) and [battle_cat's](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5302469) recent Furiosa/Toast fics. I read them back-to-back and thought 'Max would fit well in the mix', then, when I saw fadagski's comment on Solstice, I just had to make it happen... for reasons. I hope everyone (but especially you two) likes it!
> 
> Also, sorry for the little bit of plot that I can't seem to write a story without. But I promise there will be some glorious sex at the end of it :)

Toast is drawn to Furiosa like a moth to a flame. She doesn't go near, though, because she’s been burned before. Not by Furiosa, but by the animalistic tendencies of humanity. With each passing day in the new Citadel, Toast grows more comfortable in her skin, in what she wants with her body. She watches with curiosity as Furiosa and Max come closer together. A little part of her is sad but that’s ok; she’s not ready yet, and it’s not like she was ever going to tell Furiosa anyway.

***

It starts while Furiosa is teaching Toast about self-defense. A few times Furiosa’s thigh inadvertently presses  _ just right _ into Toast’s sex and it sends sparks of heat through her that she can’t quite conceal and that don’t leave her even after the sparring is done. Furiosa doesn't say anything, but Toast knows she knows. 

Later that night, several of them are gathering in the gardens to celebrate a successful harvest with a batch of Ace’s moonshine, and, needless to say, most of them get a bit tipsy. 

“Let’s play a game,” the oldest of the Vuvalini suggests after the jar has completed its third round. She looks around the small fire they’ve build and pulls out a wrench from one of her pockets. “It’s called ‘Spin the Bottle’ but since we haven’t got any, thought this would do.”

Everyone looks at her in question, never having heard of that game before.

Ace surprises everyone by chiming in. “That the one where you spin it and have to kiss the person it lands on?”

The Vuvalini simply smiles.

“I ain’t played that since I was a pup in another city.”

The group sits in silence at the tiny revelation from Ace, a man old enough to remember the early days of the Immortan and, apparently, something of the Old World, too. 

At the opportunity to try something new, no one passes up the chance to play. They start off hesitant, quick pecks on hands or cheeks, but, when it’s Furiosa’s turn, she decides that  _ nothing _ should be done by halves. She spins the wrench and the crescent end lands on Toast. The grin Furiosa gives her as she gets up from where she’s seated three people over, sends a thrill down Toast’s spine that pools low in her pelvis. Without a pause, Furiosa takes Toast’s head in her hand, not unlike when they knock foreheads, and presses their lips together. The softness surprises Toast, despite the firm pressure of flesh against hers and she eagerly parts her lips at the wet feel of a tongue. It’s over before she knows it, the entire crowd whooping and hollering, and she swears Furiosa  _ winks _ as she returns to her seat.

It no surprise that things go downhill from there.

A few more people drift up from below after finishing dinner and join in the fun. The jug of moonshine is passed around again and people get creative with how they spin the bottle, having it ‘accidentally’ stopping on specific people. Soon the kiss Toast and Furiosa shared is tame compared to some of the displays going on now.

A hand tugs on Toast’s shoulder and startles her; she looks up to see Furiosa staring down at her, a devilish grin on her face. She twitches her head and walks away, not bothering to look back. Toast extricates herself from the mass of people around her and follows Furiosa down the path. She pauses near an alcove, searching for Furiosa, when a metal hand reaches out to pull her into the shadow and presses her flush against the wall. Furiosa presses her lips to Toast’s with an urgency Toast hasn't seen in her for months, not really since Max started coming back.

It’s frustrating as they both fumble with the others buttons and laces. Eventually they give it up and tackle their own clothes until both have pants shoved down over thighs and hands buried in wet heat and rough curls. Toast comes first, burying her face in Furiosa’s shoulder and biting down on the leather that holds Furiosa’s prosthesis in place to keep the moan from getting too loud. Furiosa follows soon after, spurred on as much by Toast’s fingers dancing around her clit as by the feel of Toast coming around her own. Neither will admit to the added thrill caused by the others being just a few feet away, either, but sex isn't exactly something quiet and secret in the Citadel.

It’s only afterwards, as they lean against each other panting, that Toast thinks of Max.

“Fuck,” Toast groans, suddenly ashamed of what she’s done. She hangs her head and quickly hitches up her pants. When she starts to pull away, Furiosa stops her.

“He knows he’s not alone,” Furiosa says, urging her back into place along the rock. When Toast meets her eyes again she continues. “The Vuvalini take many lovers over their lives, sometimes together, sometimes one at a time. Often with very different ideas for each about how much or when or why.”

Toast looks at her skeptically but nods. Beyond the Immortan, she’s never known someone to take multiple lovers at once.

Furiosa gives her a quick smile before leaning down to peck her on the lips. “We better get back.”

Toast nods again but her heart feels heavy. Furiosa grasps Toast by the hand and together they walk to the circle. When Furiosa takes a seat against a boulder and pulls Toast down to sit between her legs, she feel some the weight lift off her shoulders. She supposes if she isn’t afraid to be close to her in public, where people can see and tell Max, perhaps it isn’t so wrong after all.

***

At the end of the night, they each go back to their own rooms, much too tired from drink and laughter to do more than sleep. Toast hopes there will be more, but knows that Furiosa has Max too, and despite the knowledge that the Vuvalini can take multiple lovers, she doesn't get her hopes up. During the day, their interactions aren’t much different as far as Toast can tell. So she’s surprised when, a few nights later, Furiosa sneaks into the room she shares with Capable and crawls into bed with her. 

“Can you be quiet?” Furiosa asks as she presses wet kisses to the skin behind Toast’s ear and grinds her hip against the apex of Toast’s legs.

“Mmm,” Toast hums. When Furiosa giggles, Toast is completely lost as to why.

Toast has to press her face into her pillow as Furiosa slides down Toast’s body and buries her face between Toast’s thighs, licking and sucking until Toast is a trembling mass beneath her. Toast tries to return the favor, but Furiosa is too close and Toast finishes her much the same way as in the garden, holding Furiosa tight as she bites Toast’s shoulder to muffle her screams. They lie together, blissed out and panting, before curling around each other and succumbing to sleep.

In the morning, Capable just gives Toast a happy smile as she dresses when she sees a sleeping Furiosa curled against Toast’s back.

***

They settle into a pattern, one seeking out the other, sometimes for comfort, other times for pleasure. They both try to remain independent, but it’s easy to see them settling into something loosely formal, the touches becoming easy and more casual, sitting next to each other more often than not. Toast isn’t naive enough to think that she’s all Furiosa needs, but is happy that she seems to be the main person Furiosa seeks.

That is, until Max returns.

Max comes back one evening almost a hundred days after he’d last left, looking worn and crusty but not too much worse for the wear. Furiosa greets him with a rarely seen enthusiasm and, despite her best efforts, Toast feels a little part of herself break. They all make their way to the mess hall to get a meal for Max and to attempt to get any important news from him, tomorrow morning being much too far away to wait. Toast sits quietly at the edge, the group mostly made up of the sisters and Vuvalini, listening to Max’s wordless responses.

“Did you go anywhere interesting?” inquires Cheedo honestly.

Max groans. None of it is interesting, the travelling more necessary than anything else.

“Did you off anyone?” ventures Dag, always a bit cheeky with her queries.

Max rolls his eyes at her and glares. They all know him well enough to know that he has ghosts, and that ghosts come when people die. That doesn’t mean that nobody (important) died.

“Did anything go boom?” one of the Vuvalini asks as her hands mime an explosion.

Max can’t help a mixed smile at that; happy at the thought that, yes, there are a few less villains in the world but tempered with the memories of Keep.

The girls all chatter away until Max has clearly had enough interaction and Furiosa stands, signaling an end to the evening.  

They walk together in silence, each saying goodbye to others as their paths diverge until it is just Toast, Capable, Max, and Furiosa. Capable makes a quick goodbye, leaving Toast alone with the pair. 

“I’ll see you in a minute,” Furiosa whispers to Max, who sends a quick glance towards Toast before smiling and leaving. 

“Why?” Toast asks once they’re finally alone. She’s not angry that Max shares a bed with Furiosa; her and Furiosa have shared plenty of times. She just curious as to why Max  _ always _ shares her bed when he’s here.

“Because it’s the only way he’ll sleep,” Furiosa answers honestly as she steps closer to Toast, knowing what she’s asking without needing an explanation. “The first night he stayed inside the Citadel, I woke before dawn to find him shaking and muttering to himself, against my door, with his gun in hand. When I finally got him calmed down enough to speak, he said it was the only place he felt safe… his back to my door. I couldn't turn him away.”

Toast nods in understanding. She knows the feeling of safety that surrounds Furiosa, that different sort of peace when she’s near.

“That’s all it was at first, sleeping, and for far longer than any of you thought.” Furiosa gives Toast a grin that causes Toast to blush. Furiosa still doesn't let her live down walking into the Council room to hear Toast discussing the intimate details of her and Max’s supposed sex life well before they were anything more than friends. “It just kind of evolved from there.”

Toast finds her head bobbing again, not really sure what to say. She looks up when she sees Furiosa take another step closer.

“I’ll see you in the morning?”

“Ya,” Toast replies.

Furiosa ducks her head and plants a chaste kiss on Toast’s lips, lingering just long enough to feel the pressure returned.

“Night,” Toast says with a smile as she pulls away.

“G’night.”

As Furiosa walks down the hall towards her room, Toast gives a little sigh of relief, her heart just a little bit lighter.

***

The next morning, Toast is back on edge as she eats breakfast. Last night has involved a bit too much pondering about her and Furiosa and Max. She’s waiting for Furiosa but not really sure what she’s waiting for, not really sure where she actually stands despite their conversation. When she finally sees her walk into the mess hall, alone, she feels a flutter of panic and quickly averts her eyes. It isn’t until a familiar set of pants and a metal arm squeeze themselves into the space between Toast and her neighbor that she looks up and meets Furiosa’s gaze.

“Good mornin’,” Furiosa says, a smile dancing on her lips.

“Morning,” Toast replies, a little wary at Furiosa’s slight effervescence. She takes another bite of her mash. “Did you two—” she cuts herself off, not knowing what even compelled her to go there. She ducks her head as her cheeks redden with the unfinished question.

“Did we fuck?” Furiosa asks without any embarrassment. She nods. “After he’d cleaned up a bit.” Furiosa sits in quiet contemplation for a moment. “He really is a nice ride once you get things squared away under the hood,” she adds, throwing Toast a cheeky grin.

Toast feels her face flush even more and buries her face in her cup, choking a bit on the water that she tries to drink too fast. She’d be lying to herself if she didn't admit to the occasional fantasy about Max; the man was easy on the eyes after all, but she’s never  _ actually _ talked to anyone about them before. She sets her cup down and wipes her mouth on her sleeve, focusing again on her food as if Furiosa hadn’t just said what she did.

Furiosa simply smiles and tucks into her own plate, eating with the enthusiasm of someone who has gone without far too many times.

Toast is just swallowing her last bite when Furiosa speaks again.

“Told him about you.” Furiosa’s voice is soft, hardly loud enough for Toast to hear in the busy hall.

Eyes glance sideways, but Toast refuses to look yet. The warm press of Furiosa’s thigh against hers is distracting enough, and she’s still a bit off balance from the earlier revelation.

“Said he didn’t mind.”

Toast waits, not moving an inch. She can feel Furiosa turning the words over in her mind, much like Max does. Furiosa has something else to add and wants to get it right.

“Said… he’s ok with sharing… separately or…”

Toast risks a glance at Furiosa and is surprised to see her staring intently at the cup in her hands, obviously unsure of how her words will be received. Toast isn’t quite sure she can believe it, either.

“Are you asking for a threesome?” This time Toast smirks at Furiosa.

“Possibly. Maybe.” Furiosa  _ finally _ looks over at Toast and sees the gleam in her eye. “Yes,” she says with a bit more conviction.

Toast nods, seeing she has Furiosa’s full attention. Now that the option is really on the table, she isn’t sure how she feels about it. While she is sure Max isn't like the Immortan, Toast hasn't exactly had the best luck with men in her life.

“Can I think on it?” she finally asks.

“As long as you need,” Furiosa replies without hesitation. 

They sit in silence as Furiosa scrapes the last morsels from the bowl.

“For what it’s worth, he a good lover, but this will only happen if you want it. Nothing will change, if you don’t.” Furiosa locks eyes with Toast.

The honesty in Furiosa’s eyes is humbling and Toast can’t help but smile. “Then I think yes,” voice already a little giddy with the anticipation.

Furiosa huffs a laugh as she stands. “Take the day to mull it over, in case you change your mind. Tell me again at dinner and we can go from there.” She trails her fingers across Toast’s shoulder.

“Alright.” Toast watches as Furiosa walks back towards the kitchens and deposits her dishes in the bins. She drains her cup then follows suit, having her own tasks to attend to. She doesn’t think she’ll change her mind, but she’s suddenly grateful for the extra time to think, for the time to decide if she really wants to do this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a much smaller bit planned out for this chapter, but as they tend to do, this grew into almost 4800 words of negotiation, foreplay, and (I think) pretty good sex. I just kept thinking of more things that I wanted to incorporate that made everything work better. I hope y'all agree and enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

It’s late in the afternoon when Max walks into the garage; he and Furiosa had been up late talking and she’d left him to sleep most of the day away. Now, he’s eager to get to work on his car, and he refuses to let the others do the work for him. 

Max’s thoughts keep drifting back to Furiosa. He isn’t surprised that she has multiple lovers, and Toast seems right up Furiosa’s alley, just as strong and tenacious. When Furiosa suggested that they all try something together, well, he found himself nodding before she’d even finished explaining. It may take a little time for everyone to be comfortable, he isn't sure how Toast will feel about it, but he’s willing to try if she is. They get along well in other aspects of life here in Citadel, and he doesn’t see why that wouldn’t transfer to… other… activities. Max turns a corner, thoughts still a million miles away, and runs right into Toast, sending the cut up plastic jug of sockets in her arms flying.

“Mmm, sorry,” Max says as he bends to pick up the sockets that now litter the floor. “Distracted.”

Toast smiles as she squats down next to him. “S’fine,” she says, dropping the pieces into the jug. She looks over to see him flushing and can’t stop the blush that creeps over her cheeks.

Max notices, too.

“Hmm… she tell you?” Max asks vaguely as he places the last piece into the jug. He stands but keeps hold of wrench handle, spinning it around his fingers.

Toast just nods as she rises, not trusting her voice.

Max hums, head bobbing along with Toast’s. “S’no pressure, just an idea.”

“I know.” She looks somewhere behind him over his left shoulder, not wanting to make eye contact.

“Don't have to change… if you don't want.”

“I know.” Toast thinks she sounds like the broken music machine they had in the Vault.

“Glad Furiosa has... mmm, someone... for when I’m… hmmm.” Max just nods, not able to finish the thought. He only ever plans to be gone for a little while, but anything can happen in the Wastelands. He doesn't want to acknowledge the other type of gone he could be. He sees the understanding in Toast’s eyes as she gives him a sad smile.

“Me, too,” says Toast. Then she quickly adds, “Not that you aren't just as important to her.” She gives Max a light punch to the shoulder, trying to lighten the mood. Toast flashes him a flirty smile, too, and ignores the flush that creeps across her cheeks as she reaches across the space between them to take the handle back, the tips of their fingers barely brushing.

Max grins, turning a deeper shade of crimson, but meets Toast’s eyes all the same. He still isn’t used to this, to people caring about him. 

A metallic crash from another bay snaps them out the trance they’ve caught themselves in and they jump apart. 

“Well, mmm,” Max starts, but only manages to point around his elbow towards his car.

Toast just chuckles and gives him a playful shove. “Go fix up your baby.” On a whim, she closes the distance between them and gives him a quick peck to the cheek, bouncing up on her toes as she does. “See you at dinner?”

Max grins and nods his head.

“Good!” Toast’s smile widens and she continues on her way to the Tool Shed, perhaps with the tiniest bit of extra sway in her hips.

***

Toast spots Max sitting in the quietest corner of the mess hall he can find. She plants herself next to him and she swears he lets out a tiny happy hum. As they sit, the air grows tight between them and pair eats in a semi-strained silence; there is so much each wants to say but neither knows how to say it. Max plows eagerly through his food, making quick work of the meager rations, while Toast makes a good show of moving things around her bowl.

“I want to,” Toast eventually says to her half-eaten food. She pauses for half a second. “But I'm…” she stops, not sure how to finish her thought.

“Scared?” Max offers between bites of food. “Hesitant? Unsure?”

Toasts nods and shrugs.

“Some of those. All of those?” Toast looks down again at her food before sliding the bowl over.

Max quirks his head before eagerly taking the bowl from her and tucking in.

“Nervous.” Toast eventually says, finally identifying the tingly rolling of stomach. “I’m nervous. Afraid to do something mediocre and royally fuck things up between us.”

Max nods his head. “Hmmm, don't think you will. You’re too... conscious of it.” Max bobs his head some more and hums as he uses Toast’s roll to wipe up the last remains of the stew. “We all are.”

Toast glances at Max, a tiny smile pulling at her lips. She knows this, but it’s nice to hear it all the same, and that she isn’t the only one. 

“Furiosa’s busy,” Max eventually says, changing the subject. “Finishing up, though.” Max stacks up the bowls and spoons. “Meeting her in the Sparring Pits after. Wanna come?”

“Sure,” Toast replies, almost before he’s done talking. She hasn’t practiced in a few days, and it would probably be a good idea to try out moves on a different opponent, not to mention that physical activity always helps sooth her nerves. She glances over, peeks into Max’s (very clean) bowls, and giggles. “You all finished? Think there might be some residue left.”

Max just groans. Even with Toast’s leftovers, the rations don’t fill him up. But he can’t complain because it’s still more than he eats on the road.

“Come on,” Toast says as she stands, suddenly eager to workout. She tugs on Max’s arm and he rises without a fuss. “Let’s go. Wanna show you what I’ve learned.”

They deposit their dishes by the kitchen, then it’s a quick trip down to the Pits. Toast is already bounding around in excitement.

“Slow down,” Max says. “Just ate. Don’t wanna be sick.”

Toast rolls her eyes but still calms down. They each go through their warm-up routine, stretching and working their muscles loose. By the time Furiosa joins them, Toast and Max have been working through some new moves in slow motion for the better part of an hour. 

“Looks like you two are doing alright,” Furiosa says as she unbuckles her prosthesis and hangs it on a hook by the door. 

The pair stops and smiles at Furiosa, both equally happy to see her.

“Don’t let me stop you,” she adds, leaving them to practice as she moves to one of the other mats to stretch.

Toast feels a little flutter in her belly. She’s glad her cheeks are already warm from the workout because she feels them flush just the tiniest bit more. The burn increases when she turns back to Max and sees that he’s stripped off his shirt.

“Again,” Max says, giving Toast a wink and a smile. “Faster this time.”

They go through the motions again and again, each time increasing the speed. Max hardly gives Toast time to reset before throwing himself at her and expecting Toast to react. They are both slick with sweat, running through the maneuvers at full speed, when Toast finally succeeds, and managed to pin down Max beneath her, arms twisted round his back, much like he’d subdued Furiosa that first day. 

“Good,” Max grunts, his chest heaving with all the exertion.

Toast says nothing but suddenly finds herself staring at his back. It’s not the tattoo that’s drawn her eye, but it’s the lines and curves of his back, his shoulders, his neck, that have commandeered her attention. The muscles are taut with strain from holding his head up off the ground and bulging in a pleasant way with the awkward position of his arms. She feels a heat pool deep in her pelvis as she has the sudden urge to run her tongue along the furrow created by his spine, to nip at the ridge where neck meets shoulder.

Before she knows what is happening, Max rears up beneath her. He gets one arm free, twisting to the right and hitting her hard enough on her side to cause her to fall back. She rights herself and tries to regain control, but Max finishes rotating under her and flips them. Within a span of seconds she is now below him, arms pinned above her head, and Max hovers just a few inches from her face.

“Don’t let your guard down, though,” he says, voice huskier than normal as he gives her a knowing smile.

Toast feels a shiver run through her that has nothing to do with fear or cold.

“Neither should you,” Furiosa says as she presses one of the blunted Gastown-plastic sparring blades they keep in here.

Max stills with the pressure, his only movement the slight expanding and contracting of his chest. Toast can feel his power coiling where his thighs press into her and his fingers circle her wrists. Max gives her a quick wink before pushing off in a flurry of movement. He rears back and twists away from the press of the knife, but Furiosa stays on him. Max manages to knock the knife away with his foot as he rolls and the pair lock arms instead as he comes to a halt. They spin and grapple and struggle, each gaining then losing the upper hand.

Toast just stares from where she’s left on the mat, in awe at watching two superb warriors match each other hit for hit. She also can’t ignore what it does for other parts of her. Toast is half-lost in these thoughts when she sees a stunted arm coming flying from her periphery. She ducks and rolls, avoiding the full contact, but still close enough to feel the brush of skin and the swish of air across her cheek. She stands, Max and Furiosa completing the triangle, each with a wicked grin on their faces. Her only warning is a pleased hum from Max.

Furiosa gets to her first, running bent in half in attempt to take her to the ground, but Toast manages to jump and roll across her back, coming to rest near Max’s feet. He reaches down but she spins, and his fist hits the mat with a grunt. Furiosa is up again, this time heading for Max, and Toast the opportunity to swing a foot around towards her head. She makes contact with Max, Furiosa ducking just in time, and has to jump back to avoid having him grab her foot. Furiosa turns to face Toast and launches herself, but Max latches on to Furiosa’s ankle and they both hit the floor. He scrambles atop her, desperately trying to pin both hand and nub. Toast sees the knife, lying not five feet from her, and runs to grab it. Once in hand, she jumps on Max’s back, knocking the wind out of him and pinning him down flat, knees planted on either side of his hips and ankles locked around knees; Furiosa’s effectively pinned between their combined weight. Toast presses the knife against the side of Max’s throat, making sure the rounded point is pressed enough into Furiosa’s neck for her to understand the pseudo-threat as well.

The room is quiet but for their combined breaths, the sound harsh in the silence.

It’s Furiosa who starts giggling first, honest-to-the-Mothers giggling. Max’s rough chuckle joins her laugh soon enough and Toast can’t help but smile.

“Whose idea was it to train her to fight,” Furiosa asks in jest.

Toast removes the knife but makes no move to let them up.

Max just hums his damning response. The ‘pretty sure it was yours’ perfectly clear.

Furiosa continues to laugh until it suddenly turns into a half-moan.

Toast feels the bodies beneath her shift as Furiosa tries to undulate her body.

“Max…” Furiosa groans.

Max rocks his hips down, pushing Furiosa into the mat and along the hand trapped beneath her. Furiosa drops her head to the mat with another hum of pleasure. When he swings his hips back up, Toast’s breath catches in her chest as Max grinds into her, and suddenly she hyperaware of the wet and slick feeling between her legs, of the gentle thrum of passion singing along her nerves. His accompanying grunt, as he continues to vacillate between them, the only sign that he is enjoying this, too. Max starts pressing gentle kisses to the skin he can reach along Furiosa’s neck.

“We better, mmm, move this upstairs,” Furiosa finally says, using her free half arm to rock them to one side. “We’ll never hear the end of it if someone catches us here again.”

“Again?” Toast asks as she slides off, looking back and forth between them.

Furiosa stares intently at the floor as she stands. “Max and I may get a bit… enthusiastic… when we spare.” She looks up at Toast and gives her a grin, moving in close until there is just a sliver of air between.

Toast rolls her eyes, remembering that very first night when they had been sparing, realizing now that she wasn’t alone in how she was feeling. She glances over Furiosa’s shoulder to see Max all but squirming as he watches them.

Without anyone realizing, Ace and Sari, the oldest of the Vuvalini, walk into the room, just as Max gives a shrug in response to the admission. The pair stops, mid-conversation, and their eyes flit back and forth between the trio.

“Oi, get outta here, the lot of ya,” Ace says in his harsh voice. They can all hear the tenderness in it, though. “Can’t get much sparrin’ in with glances like those flying around!”

Sari laughs and gives Ace’s backside a squeeze before jumping back and out of arm’s reach.

“Oi, woman,” Ace says in mock anger as he spins towards her, finger held out in reprimand. They can all see the smile twitching at the corner of his mouth, though. “You ain’t helpin’.”

Toast feels herself flushing, more at the exchange between these two then being caught by them. She watches as they start circling each other, planning their attack.

“Let’s go,” Furiosa leans in and whispers. She drags her teeth gently across the shell of Toast’s ear and she slides around her.

Before she can say anything, Furiosa is out of the room and Max is striding by, catching Toast’s hand in his as he passes and pulling her along with him. As they start down the hallway, they can hear the sounds of sparring (as well as a few distinct sounds that are  _ not _ sparring) and Toast feels a giggle bubble to the surface. At least they aren’t the only ones.

They reach Furiosa’s quarters soon enough and Toast can feel the nerves in her stomach tingling with anticipation. Furiosa closes the door behind them and stalks over to Toast, stopping right in front of her.

“This only goes as far as anyone wants,” Furiosa says to Toast, looking her dead in the eye. “If anyone says ‘no’ or ‘stop’ then we do. Simple as that. Ok?”

Toast nods. “Ok.”

Furiosa smiles and dips her head to catch Toast’s lips in hers. They begin a familiar dance of licks, nips, and sucks, tongues dancing together in the wet heat of well-explored caverns. Furiosa’s hand roves up and down Toast’s side, while her nub presses firmly on the back of her skull.

When a second set of hands brushes lightly against her hips, Toast sucks in a startled breath before melting into the feeling of a warm kiss to the skin behind her ear. Max presses along her back and Toast lets her head loll to the side, giving him better access.

Furiosa takes half a step back and begins undoing the laces holding Toast pants up. She smiles when Max’s hands snake around Toast and do the same to hers. After only a minimal amount of fumbling, they separate far enough to slip shirts over their heads and pull down their pants.

Toast reaches up to undo the small knot between her breasts that holds the fabric in place around her chest, but Max stops her with his hand. Toast watches, mesmerized, as his fingers work the tangle of fabric free then slide if off her body. His hands skim down to her hips, and, when she glances back up to his face, he leans in and presses his lips to hers. They are rougher than Furiosa’s but much more plush than she had been expecting. His hands slide behind to cup her ass and he pulls her body in. Toast gasps, breaking the kiss, as she feels his cock pressed between them, hot and hard.

“S’ok?” he asks as a hand slides up and cups the base of her skull.

She nods. “Mmmhmm.” She should feel panicked or trapped, held as she is against a man. It’s what’s happened in the past, with other men and even a few women, but she finds none of that is true with Max.

Max smiles and presses a chaste kiss to her lips before pulling her back towards the bed. When his knees bump the sleeping pad, he lets himself fall back, holding Toast tight and pulling her down with him.

Toast lets out a yelp and is lost in a fit of laughter. She looks up to where Furiosa is already sitting on the bed, Max’s head across one of her thighs. When Furiosa’s eyes roll back in her head and she lets out a moan, Toast looks down to see Max twisting his head to a near impossible angle to flick the tip of his tongue against Furiosa’s clit. Toast sits up and he turns fully into his belly, spreading Furiosa’s legs and attacking her sex with relish. 

Furiosa moans again and pulls Toast in to kiss her, lips mashing and teeth clashing in her enthusiasm. Toast runs her hands across Furiosa’s breasts, rolling and pinching her nipples as she does. She can feel the happy tension building in Furiosa, feel her getting closer and closer to the edge, as her breaths and moans become more ragged.

Toast barely has time to register Furiosa keening in loss when she feels a warm wet heat against her and she sucks in a breath. Max slips his hand around to grip Toast around her torso as her knees fall open against the onslaught. Once she is stable, one hand leaves and Furiosa moans moments later, Max’s hand picking up where his mouth had left off. Toast is soon lost to the sensations, most of her concentration focused on not falling over, Furiosa not much better beside her. Toast’s hand snakes around Furiosa’s skull and pulls their foreheads together to stabilize them and she feels Furiosa’s nub wrap around her the back of her neck. Their shared breath grows harsh, between the viscous pressing of lips and the ministrations of Max below, as the tingling heat creeps up from Toast’s toes and migrates along her nerves until her whole body is trembling in ecstasy. Toast falls first, gasping as her climax claims her, and the sound of it pulls Furiosa over with her. The pair clings tightly to each other as the waves of pleasure repeatedly wash over them. Only when they begin to twitch from overstimulation does Max stop.

Max rolls over onto his back and looks up at the women, a smug smile on his shiny, wet face.

Toast can’t help it; she leans down, still breathless, and kisses him, relishing the taste of both her and Furiosa on him. The bed shifts and when he groans, her eyes flick up to see Furiosa palming his cock, flushed red and pressing up into his abdomen with his arousal. Toast watches as Furiosa smears the bead of precome collected at the tip and begins to pump, slowly.

“Fuck,” Max moans against Toast’s lips.

Toast pulls away and repositions herself. Max grunts at the initial loss of contact, but hums happily when her body lies alongside his, skin pressed flush together. He moans when Toast takes one of his nipples in her mouth and sucks, tongue circling the pebbled flesh, while Furiosa continues to fist his cock, keeping the pace agonizingly slow. Toast’s other hand drifts across his chest and pinches the other nipple; Max writhes between their combined efforts.

Max’s hands roam aimlessly, touching and stroking whatever skin he can find. When he brushes against the apex of Toast’s thighs, they’re both surprised by the feel of fresh slick there, and Max runs his fingers through it, sliding up towards her sex and works his fingers through the fleshy folds there. Toast’s hips stutter forward, seeking more contact, and when he slips one finger, then two, inside, her head drops to Max’s shoulder and lets out a guttural moan.

Furiosa smiles, knowing how much Toast now enjoys having something inside her. She glances down at Max and quirks her head.

Max dips his head the tiniest fraction, understanding what she’s asking without needing words. He removes his fingers from Toast and she keens at the loss.

“Hmmm, something different?” he asks, gently tugging on her hips to pull her over him.

She looks at him in question before it dawns on her what he is offering. Suddenly, she wants, oh, she  _ wants _ , but a deep fear comes up from the depths of her psyche and stills her.

“Only if you want,” Max says, seeing the panic ripple through her. He releases his gentle hold on her and puts his hands under his head.

Toast takes a deep breath, calming herself, and nods. She straddles his hips, the length of his cock pressing along her seam, but he makes no move to remove his hands from his head. She looks to him in askance.

“Only what you want,” he repeats, a smile playing across his lips as his eyes drift back in his head from the delicious wet heat of her against him.

“Just take it slow,” Furiosa says from Toast’s side, nipping at the skin of her neck and shoulder. “Try rocking back and forth a bit to start.”

Toast does and her eyes slide shut at the amazing feeling. She cants her hips so she is pressing her clit along Max’s shaft with each upward stroke, and it doesn’t take long before her nerves are revving up and ready to fire again. She stops and looks up to Max; his eyes are screwed shut and he has his hands in a death grip around each wrist. She can feel his energy thrumming beneath her.

“You alright?” Toast asks, looking to where Furiosa has taken over lavishing attention to his chest and abdomen for guidance.

Max gulps and nods quickly.

“Oh, he’s more than alright,” Furiosa says as she tweaks a nipple with her hand, causing Max to gasp.

Toast smiles. “Good.” She lifts her hips and grabs Max’s cock, smearing her slick over him.

“Hmm, don’t have anything to…” he groans as Toast swipes her thumb over the head. “Can warn you before I...”

Toast shrugs as she locks eyes with him. “There’re worse things than your seed. You can, though, if you if want. Don’t know that I care either way.” 

Max nods in understanding and she grasps his cock, guiding it into her. The both groan as their hips touch and Max bottoms out inside her.

They sit still, for several seconds, before their eyes meet and Toast resumes rocking; she’s  _ never _ had it feel like this. This... she can see why people like  _ this _ . The last shred of apprehension falls away, then, and she leans down, kisses him, and slides her hands along his arms. As she slips her hands over his, Max releases his wrists and locks his fingers with Toast’s. She pulls back and brings his hands with her, sliding along her thigh, up to her breasts, and finally releasing them down on her hips. 

Max twists his head and Toast just smirks; she grasps one of his hands and places it over her breast, squeezing the digits around it. Max gets it, then, gets that he has permission to touch, to be an active participant in this, that Toast feels comfortable with him.

Toast leans down again and presses her lips to the shell of Max’s ear. “Fuck me,” she whispers before pulling herself upright again. Toast lets her hand fall to his chest to steady herself and pulls Furiosa towards her with the other, crashing their mouths together as Max starts to move within her.

Max starts slow, partially still afraid to hurt but also distracted by the two of them. He leaves one of hands on Toast and lets the other drift towards Furiosa. He finds her hand where it rests on his thigh and he laces their fingers together. He gives her hand a brief squeeze before slipping free and snaking between her legs. 

Furiosa moans and drops her head to her chest, before bending down and fiercely kissing Max. She kisses along his jaw and under his ear, using her nub to hold herself up. She returns to playing with his nipples as she shamelessly fucks herself on his hand, chasing her own pleasure.

In her absence, Toast leans forward, palms flat on his abdomen and fingers curling into the tense muscles beneath. She feels Max shift, his feet sliding up, so he can brace himself as he starts to pound up into her. Little moans escape Toast’s mouth with each slap of skin and she feels the heat growing, simultaneously diffuse yet more intense. Her moans become a whine as she skirts the edge of the precipice but is unable to crest it. As if on cue, someone presses a thumb to her clit, and then she’s climbing again. It start’s deep within her, a delicious burning sensation so intense she’s sure hasn't felt before. She can feel the muscles of her inner walls beginning to flutter.

“Hmmm… close… going to…” Max tries to say.

“Don’t care,” Toast bites out, her tone just as serious as it is commanding. “Just please don’t stop.”

Max can only grunt as his hips take a life of their own. He decides then that if she doesn't care then neither does he.

Beside her, Furiosa is climaxing again, her quiet moans and gasps barely reaching Toast’s ears. Furiosa slows but continues to rock, taking every bit of pleasure from Max’s hand as she can.

With that, she is suddenly falling. Toast falls in storm of pleasure so intense that she collapses onto Max’s chest, her face pressing into the hot skin of his neck. Her whines turn to gasps and screams of pleasure. 

Max lets out a guttural groan as his hips stutter then still, pressing up firmly into Toast as she rides out her second orgasm. They all lay there, breathless and blissed out, slowly coming down from their collective high.

“Holy Mothers,” Furiosa eventually says. She lifts herself off Max’s hand and flops onto her back on the bed. “Fuck.”

“Hmmm,” Max hums beside her. His hand drifts lazily over Toast’s back and he presses a soft kiss to her temple. “Nice ride?” he asks cheekily.

Furiosa laughs first, although Toast isn’t far behind. They’ve all been around the War Boys enough to know how they refer to things. Toast picks up her leg and falls into the space between Max and Furiosa, both of them letting out a small gasp as his softening cock slips free.

“Shine,” Toast says as she curls around Max, arm draped over his chest, and closes her eyes.  

“Good.” His fingers start tracing again once she is settled.

A contented sigh leaves Toast’s mouth unbidden. She’s enjoying this, the cuddling and the warmth of another body. She usually stays with Furiosa after, but realizes that they didn't talk about what they would do this time, if Max would want her to stay or not. The bed dips and then Furiosa is pressed up against her back and Toast has her answer. Furiosa’s arm crosses over both of them and her fingers intertwine with Toast’s. When Max’s free hand settles over the top of theirs, Toast decides that she has found a new favorite place. They will need to talk in the morning, of course, but she is pretty sure this is something that both Max and Furiosa will want to continue. As her mind drifts away, Toast is certain she wants to continue it, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, or constructive criticism are always welcome here or at my [Tumblr](http://yourdykeinshiningarmor.tumblr.com/). Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
